


Destiny Is Calling Me

by wallstracktwo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: “I just don’t understand Patty. I’ve been doing this for eleven years and I’ve never seen anything like this. After every single date that I’ve set Louis up on, he’s come in complaining about not having a spark with anyone. And likewise with Harry, he’s told me that they’re just not right, telling me he needs a spark. But there’s nothing wrong with any of the gentlemen. So I don’t know what the problem is.”Or - Louis and Harry visit the same matchmaker. She's baffled as to why none of their dates are successful.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Destiny Is Calling Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing for 4 different fic fests, yet for some reason my brain decided I needed to write this as well.
> 
> Title comes from "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers (and covered in Madrid by Louis!).
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Louis_ **

“You did what?”

“I made an appointment at _ Miracle Matchmakers. _” Louis said, bringing his beer bottle up to his lips and taking a long swig of alcohol.

“But why?” Louis’ best friend Niall asked, reaching for another nacho from the plate in front of Louis.

“Because...I’m tired of trying to find someone through dating apps. All the guys that message me are usually just looking for sex. And I want something...more.” Louis explained, smacking Niall’s hand away from his nachos for the umpteenth time since they had been served to him.

“Maybe it’s because you’re hot! I’d fuck you - if I was into guys.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Louis laughed. “You couldn’t handle me.”

Niall put his hands over his ears. “Ok, ok, too much information.” Bringing his hands down he continued, “seriously though, I’m still unsure of why you feel the need to meet with a matchmaker. You’re hot, you’re young and you can have any guy you want.”

“You wouldn’t understand, you’ve been with Emily forever and so you have no idea how hard it is to find a good person to date nowadays. Anyway, my appointment is tomorrow at four, so think good thoughts. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to the bar to get us another round.” Louis got up from the table. “Oh - and keep your fucking hands off of my nachos.”

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Harry_ **

“It’s called _ Miracle Matchmakers? _ What the fuck kind of name is that?”

“Gee thanks for the support asshole.” Harry threw a handful of pretzels at his best friend Liam. “I thought you’d be happy that I’m finally doing something about my absolute wreck of a dating life.”

“I am. Trust me, I am. But seriously H, _ Miracle Matchmakers? _” Liam said, tossing the pretzels back into the bowl in the middle of the table.

Harry shrugged. “_ I _ didn’t pick the fucking name. Besides, who cares what it’s called as long as they can find me someone? They have a 98% success rate and I’m willing to try anything at this point because getting hit on by drunken assholes at bars is _ really _ starting to get old.”

“Unless you’re getting hit on by that hot guy who just walked up to the bar.” He motioned with his head in the direction of the bar behind Harry.

Turning his head slowly as not to appear obvious, Harry found himself staring at probably one of the hottest guys he had ever laid his eyes on.

The man was wearing dark colored skinny jeans, a light colored polo shirt and was leaning over the bar talking to the bartender. Harry couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn to the man’s ass. Jesus christ what a perfectly round ass that was just waiting to be grabbed, preferably by Harry and preferably soon.

“I know you’re checking him out, so go talk to him.” Liam suggested.

Harry turned back around and shook his head. “Nah, I’m sure he’s sick of getting hit on by drunken assholes too.” He picked up his beer bottle and clinked it with Liam’s. “Here’s to _ Miracle Matchmakers _ \- let’s hope they can perform a miracle for me and help find me a boyfriend.”

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Louis_ **

Everywhere he looked he saw _ pink _\- the chairs, the sofa, the walls, the rug, the flowers in the vase on the coffee table, even the stationary and pens at the reception desk were pink. Jesus christ it looked like the inside of a pepto bismol bottle.

Louis was so busy filling out paperwork that he didn’t hear the chime of the door or see the tall handsome man walk in and up to the receptionist.

He didn’t notice the way that the man was looking at him or how the man was letting his eyes rake over Louis’ body as he walked his clipboard back to the perky blonde woman sitting behind the desk.

He leaned over the desk to ask the woman, whose name he learned was Patty a question regarding the questionnaire and missed how the man’s eyes were glued to his ass.

“Ms. Matthews will be out in a minute.” She told me and he nodded, making his way back to the bright pink chair in the corner, pulling out his phone to check his twitter feed.

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Harry_ **

Watching as the man walked across the waiting room, Harry couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn to the sway of the man’s hips. He leaned over the desk and realization hit Harry - this was the same man he had seen at the bar the night before.

Sitting up a little straighter in the chair, he smoothed out his pants and brushed away any fuzz from his shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame any loose strands.

The man breezed past him and took his chair in the corner, pulling out his phone. It took everything in Harry to not walk over and strike up a conversation.

Turns out, he didn’t have to because the man approached him first. “Do you have any wifi?”

“Oh, um…” Harry took his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. “No, sorry, I don’t.”

“Ok, well thanks for checking. I thought it was just me, but I guess not.” He smiled and Harry’s heart nearly stopped - he had the most beautiful smile with small crinkles appearing near the edges of his eyes.

Before either of them had the chance to say anything else, the office door opened and Patty, the receptionist called out “Mr. Tomlinson.”

He turned to Harry. “That’s me. Thanks again.”

The man followed the woman, Harry’s eyes glued to his ass until the door closed behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Louis_ **

Part of Louis was dreading his appointment at _ Miracle Matchmakers, _ his date hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped and while he knew it was only the first date, he had really hoped he’d be ‘one and done’ so to speak. He was shocked to see the handsome man without wifi sitting in the waiting room when he arrived. “I’m surprised to see you again so soon.”

The man looked up and smiled, causing Louis’ heart to nearly stop beating. He had the most adorable smile, with dimples forming in each cheek and tiny bunny teeth peeking through his lips.

“Oh, it’s you. Hello.”

Louis sat down next to him. “So I take it your date didn’t go very well?”

He shook his head. “Not really. He was lovely and polite, but there just wasn’t any spark between us.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. _ He _ . _ Duly noted _. “I felt the same way about the man that Ms. Matthews set me up with. No spark, which is pretty important.” He watched as the man’s eyes flickered down to his lips and he made a show of darting his tongue out, sweeping it across his bottom lip.

The man cleared his throat, sitting up in his chair. “Yes, definitely. I agee.” Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Patty called out “Mr. Styles.”

“That’s me.” He said, standing up and following the woman inside as Louis watched, making mental notes of the man’s curves.

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Harry_ **

For the third week in a row Harry pulled into the parking lot of the _ Miracle Matchmakers _ office building. He sighed as he turned the car off. 

His date this past week had been good. Not great, no exceptional. Good. And he didn’t want good. He wanted great, he wanted exceptional.

Locking the door and crossing the parking lot he saw Mr. Tomlinson walking into the office and suddenly his crappy mood did a complete 180 and he rushed the rest of the way, checking in with Patty quickly and sitting down next to the beautiful blue-eyed man.

“Hi again.” Harry tried to contain his excitement, failing as soon as those delicious crinkles by his eyes appeared.

“Fancy seeing you again. Should I even ask about the date?”

Shaking his head, Harry answered, “No. I’d rather talk about something else, anything else to be honest.”

“Sure, did you know that even when a snake has its eyes closed it can still see through its eyelids?”

Harry looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. “What? How do you even know that? _ Why _ do you know that?”

“I teach science to fourth graders and every morning we have a fun fact of the day - and that was today’s.”

He stopped laughing, but couldn’t contain the smile still on his face. Of course he taught elementary school. Of course he had a fun fact of the day. He was practically perfect and everything Harry had been looking for in a partner.

Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted as Patty called “Mr. Tomlinson.”

“I guess that’s me.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah. Umm...bye.”

He watched as the door closed, leaving him sitting alone in the disgustingly pink waiting room.

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Louis_ **

“So ask him out?” Niall asked.

“Niall, be serious. I can’t just ask him out.” Although Louis really didn’t have any reason why he couldn’t ask Mr. Styles out on a date.

“Why the fuck not? You’ve been talking about him for the past twenty minutes. It’s pretty obvious that you like the guy, so naturally the next step is to ASK HIM OUT. Easy peasy.”

Louis took a sip of his beer. “I don’t know. He’s just smart and funny and kind, while I teach science to kids. I don’t compare.”

“Listen Louis,” Niall sighed. “You are my absolute best friend in the entire world and you are smart and funny and have the patience of a saint to be able to handle thirty fourth graders.” He paused. “I just want to see you happy and I’ve been watching your face while you’ve been telling me all about this guy and I haven’t seen you this excited about anyone in a really long time, so just think about it, ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll think about it. That I can do.” Louis promised.

“Good, now pass me your nachos.”

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Harry_ **

“I don’t understand. Just ask him out.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Liam asked. “You’ve had a permanent smile on your face since you started talking about him and I haven’t seen you this excited about someone in a very long time.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I just...he’s too good for me, Liam. He’s beautiful and smart and funny and he teaches science - to fourth graders. All I do is make coffee for a living. What can I offer him?”

Liam pushed his beer aside. “Listen to me. You are smart and funny and kind and so you make coffee? Big deal, it’s only temporary until your NOVEL is published this spring. Then you’ll be a number one bestseller and people will be banging on your door to ask you out. So just think about it ok?”

A smile broke out on Harry’s face. “Thanks Liam. And yeah, I’ll think about it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Ms. Matthews_ **

“I just don’t understand Patty. I’ve been doing this for eleven years and I’ve never seen anything like this. After every single date that I’ve set Louis up on, he’s come in complaining about not having a spark with anyone. And likewise with Harry, he’s told me that they’re just not right, telling me he needs a spark. But there’s nothing wrong with any of the gentlemen. So I don’t know what the problem is.” 

She began flipping through the pages of Louis’ file, moving onto Harry’s file. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair, resting her hand on the back of her neck, looking up to the ceiling.

“Well,” Patty began. “They’re both in the waiting room together right now. You might want to have a look for yourself.”

Ms. Matthews stood up from her desk, smoothing out her pink business suit and walked towards Patty’s desk, stopping a few feet away. “Oh, wow. You have got to be kidding me.”

She watched as Harry and Louis laughed and talked, Harry placed his hand on Louis’ arm at one point and Louis playfully hit Harry in the shoulder at another.

“This is unbelievable.” She turned to Patty. “They’re _ flirting _ with each other. No wonder why none of their dates have worked out. Oh, I know just what to do. Call Harry in first.”

Patty nodded as Ms. Matthews walked back to her office and she called for Mr. Styles, leading him to the back office.

“Harry! Good to see you!”

“Hi.” He said, a little less enthusiastically.

“I have found you the perfect date.” She started.

“Well, about that. I don’t think I want to go out on anymore dates.” He looked to the floor. “I’m afraid this just isn’t going to work for me.”

She leaned forward, intertwining her fingers on top of her desk. “Just one more. I think this might be the one. Let me at least tell you a little about him, ok?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, ok, one more.” He said looking up as she began telling him about a man named Louis.

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Louis_ **

Louis sighed. Why had he let Ms. Matthews talk him into another date? This time with some guy named Harry.

He had had a long day and just wanted to go home and finish grading the tests his students had taken on the Earth’s ecosystems.

Taking a sip of his beer he took a look around the billiard hall for any signs of the tall brunette man Ms. Matthews had described.

It had been her idea to skip the normal first date meeting place of a restaurant, claiming this date would be different and that Louis would understand as soon as he saw his date.

He was just about to give up, pay his tab and leave when the front door opened and time seemed to stand still. 

Mr. Styles, the man that he had been pining after for weeks had just walked in and had spotted him. 

Confusion crossed Louis’ face and after a brief moment was replaced with relief and then finally, excitement.

Harry was Mr. Styles.

He watched as the man walked across the room towards him in record time. “Louis?”

Louis nodded and felt Harry’s hands caressing his face. He closed his eyes as Harry brushed their lips, relaxing into Harry.

“I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.” He smiled into Louis’ mouth.

“Could you do it again?” He whispered and let Harry take the lead, deepening their kiss.

Breaking apart they both had smiles on their faces. “Let’s get out of here.” Louis whispered, taking Harry’s hand and leading him through the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~

** _Ms. Matthews_ **

Patty walked into her office and handed Ms. Matthews her mail, a white envelope sitting on top of the pile.

She picked it up, looking for a return address, but was unable to find one. Opening the envelope she found a beautiful white card with blue calligraphy writing on the front.

_ The honor of your company is requested at the wedding of Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles _

She dropped the card onto the desk and gasped. “Oh my gosh! I knew it! I knew when then cancelled their memberships that they had gotten together - I just knew it! Another miracle for the _ Miracle Matchmakers.” _

Patty smiled. “This calls for drinks!”

“Oh, I know - let’s go out for pink martinis!”

  
  
  



End file.
